University Days
by Reizna
Summary: AU; 9Q. One drunken encounter at Sice's leaves Queen unable to keep a particular idiot from her mind. As she tries to deny what happened, Nine finds that he and the Zeta Phi Ice Princess have just as much attraction as the bonds he learns about in Futahito's Chemistry lectures.
1. Ice Princess

_University Days_

**Chapter I: Ice Princess**

* * *

_How? It is a rhetorical question. I know how it happened. I know better than to believe the birds and the bees story. I remember what happened quite clearly. In fact, it makes my cheeks burn to think about it._

_Going to Sice's party was a disaster._

* * *

Her coffee date shook her head, taking another sip of her mocha. Sice watched her friend as she worked through several pages of extra chemistry problems. With a lifted eyebrow, Sice had curiously watched her friend. She had known that the other was quite the smart one, but to be able to effectively tutor her hormone-driven peers and not lose her sanity? That was something Sice could applaud her for.

"Kazusa's the same old guy, scaring the students with talk of experiments and blowing up labs. Then there's the teaching assistant, Emina. All the guys drool over her."

Sice smirked, sipping her vanilla frap via her straw. "And that's why they all come to you. I mean, don't get me wrong. You can be _hot_-"

"Sice, _enough_ with your lesbian tendencies."

"I'm not lesbian."

"Bi-curious nature then." Her friend sighed, adjusting her glasses. "I am not kissing you, even when I'm drunk. Got it? Now, go pester Seven or whatever her name is."

"Good afternoon, ladies."

At the sound of his voice, Sice's smirk grew. Her friend rolled her eyes and continued to look over the papers. It seemed her 'students' were still messing up in balancing chemical equations. Ignoring the newcomer, she kept on working and sipping at her drink.

"Hey Quon, how've you been? Miss your lab partner?" Sice greeted, grinning from ear to ear.

The purple-haired young man stood behind an empty seat at their table, tossing his ponytail over his shoulder. Still, Sice's friend continued at her work, not saying a word. She reminded herself that she was getting paid by the university to tutor.

"Yeah, now that we're in different organic chem lab sections, it's different. I've had to work with a few idiots."

Sice snorted. Her friend merely rolled her eyes.

"So, what do you say? How about we grab dinner sometime? Friday night, maybe?"

Sice quit sipping on her frap and stared at her friend, shock registering on her face. Quon was never this bold. Did he really like her that much? Was he not getting it?

Sice seized this chance. "Look, Quon. She'd love to g-"

The silver-haired girl winced when something kicked her ankle.

"I'm busy that evening." Queen finally spoke up, glancing away from her work. Putting her hands together, she let out a sigh. "Sice invited me to hang out with her friends."

Quon scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously. "No, I should apologize. It was sudden. Well then, I'll see you two later then."

He was gone as quickly as he came. Then, Sice merely stared at her friend.

"You _lied_." The silver-haired young woman hissed. "Every time I invite you to hang out with my friends, you always turn down the invitation! I thought you were going to Naghi's."

"Nope."

"…You're joking."

"It's not my scene if you're not there with me."

"_Shit_, so you are coming." Sice smirked, "Oh, they're going to love you."

* * *

Bored out of his mind, everything was flying over his head. Literally, they had been sitting in the library for hours. It was a miracle that he was still in their chemistry class. As King and Seven figured out how to do the Ideal Gas Law problems, Nine was drifting off into space yet again.

In fact, he was not looking forward to when the homework was due. He received partial credit for at least attempting it, but he would never actually finish any of the assigned homework sets. Chemistry – actually, math and science were not his forte.

"I'm never taking anything math related ever again, dammit." He muttered, causing his two friends to stop their chattering.

Seven lifted an eyebrow as she flipped to a new page of her notebook. Jotting down the equation PV=nRT without even looking at the page, she kept her attention on Nine. "I don't understand why you took this class with us. You hate science."

"The TA, Emina's hot." King replied. "That's why."

Seven stopped to think about it. "Actually, that is _true_."

"And she's got a boyfriend, Izana or whatever. He teaches Biology or some shit." Nine face-planted right into his textbook. He was completely done with his crush on Emina. He wanted it to be Friday night already. He just wanted to drink and forget about it all.

* * *

"Sice, did you invite any of your sorority sisters?" Seven called over from the couch.

Shaking her head, Sice placed the handles of alcohol on the counter. King aided her by placing the shot glasses and bag of red cups next to the alcohol, pitcher of water and various sodas.

"Yeah, but most of them are at Naghi's. You know, frat parties. There's one coming. She said that it wasn't her scene if I wasn't there." Sice looked over to everyone in her living room. "You guys won't mind having her here, right?"

Eight shook his head, sipping on his beer as he chucked a ping-pong ball across a table. Jack shrugged his shoulders, grinning from ear-to-ear. King was indifferent as was Seven. As for Nine, he rolled his eyes and slumped back into the couch.

Seeing his roommate with that reaction, King picked up a ping-pong ball and attempted to throw it, but it had missed and hit Jack instead. Seven burst into a fit of giggles as she stood to take a shot with Sice. Jack and Eight then dove into a conversation of whom else Sice had invited.

"What is it, you?" King asked, taking Seven's place on the couch.

Nine shook his head.

"You'll tell me one way or another. I'd rather not have the alcohol talk for you."

"Don't play match maker this one."

"Done."

There was a moment of silence.

"So how long until we all drink ourselves silly?" Jack piped in.

"Not long." Nine smirked. "Let's go!"

"Bottoms up!" Sice cried out.

* * *

When _she_ had shown up, everyone was either tipsy or almost drunk.

"Hey bitches. This is my sister, one of the coolest and prettiest Zeta Phis out there, Queen. Her nickname's Ice Princess, okay? Don't forget! She's saved my drunk ass loads of times. So be nice to her! And Seven, no hitting on her! She doesn't swing that way!"

"Awww, but she has nice long hair. I love long hair to tug on." Seven pouted.

"Nice to meet you, Queenie!" Eight piped in. "I'm Eight."

"Yo, you're pretty." Jack complimented before skipping off to the kitchen to down another mix of rum & coke. "Enchanté, la reine. And I'm Jack."

King acknowledged her presence with a nod when she stepped through.

"Whoa, hey. I'm—" Then, Nine had literally tripped in front of her, spilling his shot of Grey Goose on her jacket. She jumped back, but not fast enough. The vodka dripped from the front of her jacket, staining the fabric and the Greek letters on the left breast down.

"Nine, you dumbass! That jacket's expensive!" Sice yelled from the door. "See the Greek letters on it! Do you know how much Queen and I had to pay for these?"

"Sice, it's fine. I can just wash it." The new girl said, slipping off her first article of clothing. Besides, it was too warm in the apartment anyway. Neatly folding her jacket, she placed it in an untouched corner of the living room. She looked back at Nine and shrugged her shoulders. "Should we get you another shot then?"

"It's on me."

"Don't mind if I do." Queen took the shotglass from his hand and made her way toward the kitchen.

"Be prepared for a challenge." Sice hollered from across the room.

"Sice, you know how Nine is about challenges." King reminded.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuck, you're right." Eight facepalmed. "Don't do it."

And his warning fell on deaf ears.

"Challenge accepted, _Princess_."

"My name is _Queen_," she reminded before downing her first shot, the vodka burning her throat. Wiping her mouth, she placed the glass down carefully. "How many shots have you taken?"

"Five double shots."

"I'll catch up. Then, we'll talk."

* * *

After their sixth double shot together, he and Jack were getting into a very heated argument. Everyone else was with Jack in the living room, attempting to cool him down. Apparently once provoked, Nine had a raging temper and a powerful right hook.

_She_ had been charged with caring for him while everyone else was nursing Jack. And he had stumbled into one of the guest rooms, taking her along with him. He complained about it being too hot in the guest room; in a heartbeat, his original tee shirt had been stripped and tossed aside. He was left in a black wife-beater tank top, which showed up his muscles and broad shoulders quite well. She was turning an even brighter shade of red just by looking at him.

The situation she found herself in was a very interesting one.

He was sited on the edge of the bed. His hand was resting on her back, her silky, dark hair under his fingers. And she was leaning over him, her right hand pressing against his clothed chest. Her other hand rested beside his hip. Etro, he wanted her hands all over him.

"It's fine, isn't it, hey?"

"N-no! This is wrong!" She protested.

It really didn't help that she was standing between his spread legs. She could have sworn that the temperature jumped up several degrees when he leaned toward her, his lips lingering near her ear. The hand he kept on her back was descending to her lower back and she arched into him, her hips pressing against his chest. He seized that chance to cup her ass against the fabric of her short skirt and pressed his lips against the shell of her ear.

She gasped. The contact was electrifying.

"Ya know ya wanna." He mumbled in her ear. "And you know, I like good girls."

She had been charged with _caring_ for him, not _doing_ him, but with him breathing down on her ear, she was losing all sense of propriety. She leaned into him, her breaths becoming uneven as his fingers trailed down the back of her skirt and lightly danced along the back of her thigh. She arched further into him. He groaned and pushed her into his lap, grinding his hips against hers. She gasped at the very intimate contact and her eyes rolled back in pleasure.

"You're pretty." He mumbled, burying his face in her hair. Inhaling her scent, he took in all of her. His hands roamed her body, exploring every inch of her with his fingertips. She whimpered, her body quivering as he paid attention to her, listening for the changes in her tone.

"Shut up and kiss me." She ordered when she couldn't take it anymore.

He smirked.

"Such a demanding good girl." And he did kiss her, bruising her lips with his desperation. His hands tore at the buttons of her blouse. She wrapped her arms around him and straddled his waist, feeling his hard on against her thigh. The atmosphere became hot and heavy while they kept kissing, tearing off each other's clothes.

Flipping her over, he towered over her, kissing anywhere and everywhere, leaving lovebites down her untainted neck and across her breasts. She moaned under his touch, throwing her right leg around his waist. Nine took a hold of her lifted ankle, raising her leg to his shoulder. He licked his lip when she didn't complain; so the Ice Princess was flexible? He was going to be a lucky guy tonight. As he planted kisses down from her ankle to her inner thigh, she caught her breath when he stopped near her opening.

"I'm going to make you beg, Princess." He teased, blowing a puff of air onto her pearl. She shuddered at the contact, her hands gripping the sheets.

"_Queens_ don't beg." She argued.

"We'll see about that. You'll be begging for me to take you." And he began to devour her, his tongue teasing her folds. She cried out, arching her back and bucking her hips into his face, determined to keep this pleasure. He licked her pearl and thrust his tongue into her. Wrapping both legs around his head, she locked her ankles together, trapping him against her inviting core. Her hands left the sheets and worked their way up to grab his blonde hair.

Oh Etro, Sice was going to kill her for making so much noise.

"Be as loud as you want, Princess." He goaded her. "Everyone's too drunk to care."

"S-shut _up_." She screeched when he ceased his teasing to suck on her dry. "T-that's the only thing you'll hear out of me."

"Oh?" He looked at her, a mischievous grin playing on his lips. Etro, that did not bode well for her at all. He moved away from her lower regions, leaving her wanting more. Pressing his body, his toned abdomen against her flat belly, he left soft kisses on her collarbone. He glanced up and locked gazes with her, licking his lower lip clean of her sweet nectar. "I want to know more – what makes you tick, what makes you moan. I want to know."

Then, he bit down on the base of her neck and lashed out his tongue over the bite. She almost relaxed under his touch until his fingers found her entrance. Plunging two digits into her warm chasm, he pressed his lips on the bite marks, sucking on her soft skin and drawing the blood to the surface, marking her there. A wave of pleasure ran through Queen's body as he continued driving his fingers into her.

"I want…" She breathed. She couldn't even think _properly_. She couldn't think of the consequence of her actions. All she could think about was having his lips bruising hers, his rock-hard abs pressed against her flat stomach, his length inside her and her walls accommodating him. Oh yes, she wanted him quite badly. It was beginning to show.

As cliché as it was, he was the flame she needed. She was an icicle, frozen to the core but this boy, this _stranger_, was just what she needed to melt. He was the fire she needed to thaw her icy defenses.

Queen whimpered when he withdrew his fingers. Missing his touch, she glanced up at him, only to see him licking his fingers. In her drunken haze, she had an idea.

"Hey, did you say something?" He asked her.

She placed a hand on his chest, smiling at him. Purring lightly, she pushed him down with her palm and crawled over him. He tried to sit up and seize control of the situation once more, but she exerted pressure to keep him down.

"I want you." She declared before pressing her lips to his member.

Nine twitched and threw his head back, groaning. His hands found her shoulders, his thumb tracing circles on her shoulder blades before he moved his hands up her soft neck and into her dark hair. "Where'd ya learn—_nnnh_-ta do this, Princess?"

"I read about it." She pulled her mouth away from him to answer. She began to lick and nip at him, causing him to spasm. A heat was growing in his belly, his desire for her growing with each careful stroke of her tongue. He groaned as she said, "You just…make me want to do things, things I shouldn't want to do."

"Heh." He chuckled. "So the good girl does have a wild side, hey. Why don't you show me what you've got, Princess?"

Planting a kiss on his tip, she glanced at him with a lustful glint in her eyes. "You're going to regret saying that."

"Was that a challenge accepted?"

"You're about to find out."

Nine sucked in his breath as she went down on him, bobbing her head on his length. He gripped her hair tightly and struggled, letting out a breathy moan as he began to buck into her mouth. And _this_ girl was the Zeta Phi Ice Princess? Oh Etro, was he lucky. Not many guys could boast about having the Zeta Phi Ice Princess go down on him.

"Nnnnh." Nine shut his eyes tight. If she kept going, he wouldn't be able to last. Her mouth was too tight; and when coupled with her tongue swirling around his shaft, oh Etro, he could reach his orgasm any second now, but he didn't want that. He had yet to really _feel_ her.

"Princess, if you keep doing that, I won't last much longer." He groaned, his fingers running through her silky hair. "Don't you want me inside you?"

She swirled her tongue around the top of his shaft before pulling her mouth away. Nine's breathing was ragged as he watched Queen lick her lips and sit up properly. He grabbed her wrist with one hand and rolled her onto her back, towering over her, pressing open-mouthed kisses to her neck.

With his free hand, he reached out for the pack of condoms that Sice left in the room in case things went down. Queen pressed kisses to his chest, encouraging him even more. Releasing her wrist, he ripped open the packet and pulled out the elastic material inside. Placing it on the tip of his length, he rolled the elastic band down, sheathing it to the base of his shaft.

Mounting her, their eyes met.

"Well, is this a yes?"

"Yes, now—" She didn't have time to really prepare for when he entered her. Etro, it was painful. She squeezed her eyes shut and her hands clung onto his biceps. Nine sucked in a breath. She was so tight and snug. He breathed out slowly, digging his fingers into the sheets under them.

When her grip on his arms loosened, he thrust into her. Her mouth slightly parted as she caught her breath again. He leaned over her, lips grazing her ear. "I'll ask again: are you sure, Princess?"

"I don't like leaving things unfinished." She said, hooking a leg around his waist. "And I always finish what I start."

She snaked her arms around his neck and planted kisses down his neck. That in itself was motivation enough for Nine to put his weight into his thrusts. And at first, Queen whimpered and panted quietly, but those were slowly getting louder. She was going to be a screamer when he was through with her.

He muffled her with his lips, but when she met his thrusts, it was becoming difficult to maintain control over the situation. He drove harder and faster into her. Her responses were likened to loud squeals; sometimes a giggle or two would leave her lips, which served to encourage him even more.

Her walls were beginning to tighten. Nine nibbled at her lower lip before his tongue roamed her mouth, toying with her once more. She clung to him for her dear life, heart pounding against her chest. She would release soon and he would follow after her.

And when she came, everything tensed up. Her legs squeezed his waist and her fingernails dug into his skin. She kissed him roughly, which he eagerly accepted. Nine rolled his hips, allowing her to ride the waves of pleasure. She was just so cozy. His member tightened and he almost stopped breathing when his release came.

Everything beyond that was a blur.

* * *

What's this? Oh dear, some hot 9Q smut in the first chapter?

Hi guys, I am back. Ventus Phoenix gave me this prompt a few months ago. I finally finished chapter one. And I love how it turned out. It'll be a multi-chaptered fic focusing on mainly Queen's development as a person because she doesn't get that much love here on ffnet, but don't worry. I've got subplots of everyone, so I have it covered. I hope you enjoyed reading so far.

Disclaimer: If I owned Final Fantasy Type-0, do you think this would be a fanfiction? I don't think so.


	2. Revelations

University Days

Chapter II: Revelations

* * *

_I honestly didn't think I would see her again after that, yo. Sev 'n King say I have a terrible track record with chicks from parties. And I feel guilty and all 'cause well, I was her first._

* * *

There was something warm against his neck. He could feel the rise and fall of someone else's chest, mirroring his own breathing patterns. His hands felt around, his fingertips running around the curve of a spine. So there was another person within close proximity, giving off heat.

Slowly cracking open an eye, he winced at the sunlight peeking out from the blinds. "Stupid window," he mumbled. It seemed that Sice had forgotten to shut the blinds correctly last night before the kickback. Nine wouldn't have thought of checking them when he was out of it.

He turned to see someone cuddled up beside him, her lips pressing against his neck and arms wrapped around him. So the Ice Princess hadn't awoken yet. Interesting. His left hand remained at the lowest curve of her spine, near her bottom. Her breath hitched. In her sleep, she moved a little, shifting her face away from the crook of his neck.

_Tempting_, he sleepily remarked. Her lips were slightly parted, inviting.

"Mmm," A quite moan left her. Nine's member then twitched and began to harden again. _Good morning to you too_, he commented; his eyes drank in the sight of a very naked Zeta Phi girl. Her hair was a mess: her bangs fell over her closed eyes and straight ends were spread out over her pillow. Her more than average breasts pushed up against his side. Her legs were wrapped around his right leg.

He nudged her cheek with his and met a very strange reaction. Her hands felt around her surroundings, her fingertips ghosting over his skin. Nine held his breath when he heard a yawn. Apparently, that seemed to be her morning stretch.

"Morning," She mumbled to herself, detangling her arms from him and sitting up. The sheets fell, exposing her full chest, which Nine eyed hungrily. They still looked as tasty as they did a few hours ago.

"Mornin', Princess." He breathed. When she turned to face him, he captured her lips and pried her mouth open. Kissing her until she was out of breath, he ran his hands all over her as he guided her onto her back. "I was thinkin' last night was a damn dream. Or maybe I'm still dreaming 'cause they usually don't greet me the mornin' after."

"A dream? Of course, it's a dream." She laughed against his kisses. "This wouldn't really happen. And we're going to wake up; I in my own bed and you in yours."

"No, Princess. We're awake. You're really kissing me. And you're not a virgin anymore." When he said this, Nine froze, his tongue halting its dance with hers. Did he really say that? Did he really take that from her? A sudden guilt washed over him when the truth hit him like a brick. Pulling away from her, he touched her cheek and memorized her face. She opened her amethyst eyes and stared back into his; it was evident that she was still a little drunk from last night.

And that made the guilt eat at him even more.

"I…gotta go, dammit. Sorry," was all he could say. He hopped out of the bed and back into his clothes. Looking back at her one last time, he saw that she seemed to be holding her head, as if struggling to remember bits and pieces. Muttering a goodbye, he had no idea what else to say and turned around, running out of the room and out of Sice's place.

* * *

It wasn't a dream. Queen had really woken up beside him, naked like on the day she was born, and had made out with him as a wake up call. She had checked the sheets on the bed when he departed. There was a spot of blood and a used condom in the trash bin. And there it was, chastity gone just like that. Who exactly was that boy who enticed her into bed?

After all, not just _anyone_ could do that to her.

"Queenie?"

At the sound of her name, she hesitated in pouring the milk into her glass. Sice would ask about the markings on her neck soon enough. She would ask about that or why some of her shirt buttons were missing. Queen took a sip of milk before returning to the pancakes.

"You know, you should come more often. It takes a lot to calm Nine down. What did you do?" Sice inquired, watching her dear friend cook pancakes. Queen never turned around. Something was fishy. Sice was determined to find out what it was.

"I am not talking about this." The ice princess quickly replied.

"No, seriously. What did you do?" Now, Sice _had_ to know. It had to be juicy if Queen was avoiding her.

"He and I shared a very _intimate_ moment…in the guest room."

It was silent until Queen's words finally sank in. It made perfect sense. There was Queen's avoidance and reluctance to speak about the matter. Nine had rushed out saying that he was late for brunch with the guys. Then, she noticed the dark marks on Queen's neck; Queen had been fumbling with her chapstick when Sice had entered the room. And everything clicked together. Sice dropped her fork and it clattered against the marble countertop as she screamed, "HOLY SHIT! YOU'RE NOT THE TYPE FOR ONE NIGHT STANDS, QUEEN. WHAT THE HELL?"

That was just the reaction Queen had been expecting. Flinching at her friend's screeching, the dark-haired girl switched off the stove and scooped up the final set of pancakes onto her plate. It was obvious she was avoiding the inevitable.

"Well, how was it?"

Sice spoke about _her_ adventures in the bedroom even though Queen didn't want to hear them. Being obnoxiously close, Sice was in fact curious. Things like this never happened to Queen, who was more or less the epitome of good girls as far as sorority girls went. Her face was burning when she turned around.

"I wouldn't be caught dead with him."

Queen heard the sound of a chair scraping the floor and Sice getting onto her feet. Her sorority sister then slammed her fists against the mable tabletop. Her face was marked with disbelief. "But you _fucked_ him!"

And she could never forget it. Marks lined her neck and the area above her breasts. They were visible from where Sice was sited. Queen's blouse was lower cut than it was the night before.

"Obviously a mistake! He's my first!" Queen shouted in response. Sice and the rest of their sorority would never let this one go. Cradling her head in her hands, she listened as Sice reached for her cellphone and crackled on her end of the phone line.

"Sev, you'll never guess what my dear sister did."

"_SICE_!"

"I bet you were screaming his name last night!"

"_I was not_!"

* * *

"You're late." King announced when Nine plopped down into their booth. Three cups of coffee were placed on the table when the waitress walked up. Under normal circumstances, Nine would have checked out the waitresses, but not today. On this particular morning, Ace had noticed that his dear friend had a little more swagger in his strides among other things.

"Nine, you've got…" Ace made a gesture toward his own neck, telling Nine to examine his own. The younger-looking blond boy then scratched the side of his neck, a blush rushing to his cheeks as he finally glanced away from his friend. Nine tilted his head, mumbling a 'huh'.

King shook his head and took a sip of coffee. "I assume you had a good night after you punched Jack in the face."

"You _punched_ Jack?!" Ace blinked. "What happened this time?"

"Jack was hinting that he was interested in her." King replied as his breakfast skillet arrived. The smell of bacon, hash browns, pancakes and Sunnyside eggs filled the booth, temporarily shifting the attention off Nine. When King picked up his fork and began to stuff his face, Ace could only stare at their king of mullets.

"No, that was not how the conversation went." Nine mumbled.

"Yes, you were being possessive. And everything went according to your plan. You got to be alone with her because everyone is afraid of your hot head when you're drunk." After King's final comment, everyone fell quiet because it was true. Defeated, Nine picked up the spare menu and looked over the breakfast section. He hadn't planned on sleeping with her; it just happened.

And it was too good. It was just too bad he was feeling guilty as hell. Eyeing the breakfast skillets, he bit his lip. That girl was going to be a hard one to forget.

* * *

When the dreaded Monday morning came around, Nine found himself subject to questioning when he showed up to Chemistry tutoring. Seven had a grin on her face when she looked up from their chemistry homework. Eight, however interested in the conversation, was scribbling on his paper; Nine knew he should follow his friend's example but he couldn't focus as always.

"How did she do it?" Seven always liked to cut to the chase.

Nine grumbled, placing his chin against the tabletop. Truth be told, he did not want to talk about it. Not as long as the guilt was still rather fresh in his mind, but there was no way to get out of talking about it. Not when they all remembered that night. So he decided to do what he did best: play dumb. "Do what, yo?"

"Sice can't even calm you down when you're an angry drunk. How did her sorority sister do it?"

"We slept together."

Seven looked up from her homework, smirking at Nine. It was obvious that she had heard from Sice, who probably weaseled it out of her sorority sister.

Eight blinked, shock evident in his expression. Nine pulled out a pen from his book bag and began to click his pen. He avoided eye contact with his two friends all the while.

Eight finally gathered his wits. "You're kidding."

"We fucked, dammit. There, it's in terms you can understand, Eight." Nine ruffled his hair a little. "And _damn_, she was a—dammit, I don't want to talk about this."

"Tell King this, not me, your dear cousin!" Seven screeched. "I don't want to chase after her!"

"Oh," said a voice. "Good afternoon, all of you."

The trio whipped their heads around to see a familiar figure with long dark hair and glasses, setting down a copy of their General Chemistry textbook beside her shoulder bag and dry erase board markers. She was wearing a familiar jacket with the Greek letters of the Zeta Alpha Phi sorority. And when she spotted them in the classroom with her, there was a blush on her cheeks.

"Nine wants to bone the T.A." Eight snickered.

"_Wanted_ to. Past tense." Nine grumbled, jabbing Eight in the side with his pen. To be honest, he hadn't expected to see her again so soon. Seeing her again in his Chemistry tutoring hour stirred feelings once more.

Eight rolled his eyes and amended his previous statement. "Well, I guess wanting to bone the supplementary instructor is more socially acceptable. She is within our year."

It would be much harder to focus on the material, especially when Nine had mixed feelings about this. He still felt guilty about being her first, but he longed for her again and then, felt guilty about wanting her. He was at a loss of what to do.


End file.
